(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding or open/close-type mobile communication device, and in particular a control technique for call initiation.
(2) Description of the Background Art
In recent years mobile communication devices which are used in systems such as PHS (Personal Handyphone System), PDC (Personal Digital Cellular telecommunication system), and CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) have become common because of decreases in their size and weight, improvement in their communication quality, and reduction of the price of the devices themselves and of call charges. Currently, such devices are enjoying great popularity amongst young people.
In particular, amongst the numerous types of mobile communication devices, folding devices and open/close-type devices which are fashionable and allow for easy operation are popular, resulting in a trend of manufacturers competing against each other to sell such devices. Here, a folding device denotes a mobile communication device whose housing can be folded and unfolded, while an open/close-type device denotes a mobile communication device such as one having a lid which covers a main body of the communication terminal, the lid opening and closing by sliding, or by pivoting on a hinge to which the lid is attached.
When a user of a mobile communication device such as a folding or such an open/close-type terminal wishes to call a friend or a colleague for example, the user must first unfold (open) the main body from a folded (closed) state, have an initial screen which assists with user operations displayed on an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or the like, locate a button for having a telephone directory in which names and telephone numbers are registered in advance displayed, and then push the button to have the telephone directory displayed.
In addition, the user must perform button operations in order to flip through the pages of the telephone directory until the user finds the party whom they wish to call. When that party is found, the user moves the cursor to the place where the party is displayed, and presses the call start button.
As a result, a process to call the party is executed.
Of course the user can input the telephone number directly, after unfolding (opening) the communication device from the folded (closed) state, and then initiate the call by pressing the call start button. However, a limit to the number of telephone numbers a user can remember, and a fear of making a mistake when inputting a telephone number mean that most users normally use the telephone directory to initiate a call.
This kind of telephone directory is extremely useful to users.
However, there is a problem that having to operate the numerous buttons to find the party who is to be called and initiate the call, as explained above, is cumbersome.